


Children of the night

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Six children are on the run. Have been since they were five.One is hunted down because of necessity.One is the child of a notorious rebel.One is hunted down in order to be brought back and used as a tool.One is a former slave.One is hunted down by a lunatic who is interested in his powers.And the last one carries the blood of the most evil man in the world in his veins.But as long as they have each other, they will survive and thrive.Here is the loose arc breakdownChapter 1: PrologueChapters 2-10: Sabo's arcChapters 11 to 20: Koala's arcChapters 21 and 22: Love confessions happenChapters 23-32: Robin's arcChapters 33- 42: Law's arcChapters 43-52: Ace's arcAfter that, chapter will get more freestyled.





	1. Watching over you

It was an ordinary day at Loguetown, also known as the place where late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, was executed. And now, the very execution stand that he was executed on doubled as a tourist attraction. Gol D. Roger was known as a man who kick-started the Great Pirate Era, by informing everyone he had left his treasure behind at a certain place for the world to find. However, unknown to everyone sans a select few people, his alleged treasure wasn't the only legacy he had left behind. He also left another legacy - his child - behind. The Marines tried to find the child in question, so that they could kill them. However, his child was never found and so the Marines accepted that there was no child after all.

Today, that very execution stand was visited by six children, all of whom were eight years old, and all of whom were wearing hooded cloaks in order to disguise their features. And all six of them were wanted fugitives. Each one of them was wanted for a different reason, but the fact remained that all of them were wanted by someone. That someone differed from a single person to the whole world.

Originally, there were three of them, Ace, Sabo and Luffy. The three of them fled because Sabo's dad held power in the kingdom of Goa, and was willing to do anything in his power to make sure he brought Sabo back in order to use him as a tool to rise higher on the social ladder. Needless to say, Sabo wasn't okay with that, and his two brothers decided to go along with him, not wanting to be separated from him. 

That was how it began.

However, along the way, they had learned that the Marines were starting to suspect that Roger's child was alive, and so the number of their reasons for being on the run grew. And then the Marines found out that Luffy was the son of a notorious rebel, adding one more reason to the list. 

Then they met Koala, Robin, and eventually, Law, and realized that they were also on the run. And so the six of them decided to team up in order to keep themselves alive and free.

Right now, they were in Loguetown, the place where the Pirate King - and Ace's father - had been executed, because they all felt that Ace needed some closure. 

"Remember, Luffy." Robin warned "Don't mention anything about Roger and Ace being blood-related. Bad things would happen to Ace if you do, and you don't want bad things to happen to Ace, do you?"

"No." Luffy agreed "Don't want bad things to happen to Ace."

"Good." Robin smiled

And that's how they made their way to their current location. Ace took a tentative step forward, observing the platform where his father had met his end. He had no love for the man, but still, something was pulling him towards the platform. Something powerful. Then, he saw something flash briefly, before it disappeared, and Ace felt funny. He felt as if he was imagining things, and yet......

Yet, he also felt as if what he saw was very real.

"I love you......son....." Gol D. Roger's ghost whispered, one arm wrapped around Portgas D. Rouge, who was also a ghost "We will watch over you, me and Rouge, no matter where you are. And if anyone tries to hurt you, we will give 'em hell."

-x-

The open sea - that vast expanse filled with absolute freedom - was the only place where these six children felt safe. Out on the sea, there were no shackles, and bloodlines meant nothing. Here, everyone could be free, free from the burdens of the world. They were all children of the sea, and sea was where they belonged. They were also children of the night, and night kept them safe, as no one, be they Marines, other pirates or civilians, could recognize them under the thick black mantle of the night. 


	2. Golden cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come, little bird......come and be locked up in a golden cage......

The morning newspaper gave him a suprise of his life. 

"The rise of ASL pirates...." he whispered, repeating the headline "So, there you are, my little bird...."

He gave the orders to his men. They wouldn't miss out on the cash, like they had done the last time. They couldn't, not when it was their ticket to getting out of this hell-hole.

"Come, little bird." he - Bluejam - whispered again "Come and be locked up in a golden cage." 

And with that, Bluejam laughed. 

It was an evil, greedy, laugh.

"Get ready to set sail!"

-x-

The island was beautiful. They docked that night, and found a temporary lodging. Pretty soon, they were all fast asleep.

_  
He was standing on an edge of a ravine, surrounded by blackness on all sides. His only means of escape was cut-off._

_By a giant cage made of gold._

_The imposing figures of his biological parents stood next to the cage, eyes beckoning for him to join them._

_"No!" he screamed "I am not returning to you!"_

_But then an invisible force started pushing him towards the cage. When he was inside, the only door - his only exit to freedom - was locked._

_Except it was not an invisible force that had pushed him in._

_It was Bluejam._

_"Look what I got as a reward for your capture." Bluejam held two bags of money out for him to see "And now I'll share it with my subordinates."_

_And he saw that Bluejam had his arms resting on his brothers' shoulders, and each one of them held a bag of money._

_"You see, I value strength, even in my former enemies." Bluejam continued "So I've hired them to help me out."_

_And he felt his heart break when his brothers turned around and left._

_Left with Bluejam of all people._

_"No!" he screamed, his voice hoarse "Don't go with Bluejam!"_

_"And why should we not?" his brothers turned "It's gold. Enough for us to establish ourselves as pirates and be free."_

_"I am sure that I can help you obtain what you desire." Bluejam ruffled his brothers' hair, like a loving father would._

_They really had abandoned him._

_And with that realization, the dam that held his feelings at bay burst._

_And his scream pierced the stillness of the night.  
_

-x-

Sabo found himself in a sitting position, shaking like a leaf. He stood up and made his way over to the deck. Ace was on watch duty, as expected.

Silently, Sabo approached him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ace asked, without turning around

"Another nightmare." Sabo chuckled weakly "It felt so real.....so damn real....."

"What was it about?" Ace prodded

"My parents sent Bluejam to get me, and he succeeded. He shared the reward money with both you and Luffy, and he treated you like a father would. Then you left with him.....left me behind....." Sabo recounted

"Then it really was a nightmare." Ace's voice was firm "And a really crappy one if you ask me. We would side with you over that slime-ball, every damn time."

A warm hand covered Sabo's shoulder, and he felt himself relax.

-x-

Ace spotted a ship approach the island. One he recognized well.

Bluejam's ship.

But why was Bluejam here of all places?

He winced as the realization hit him.

There was only one reason for Bluejam to be here. 

They had something - someone - that Bluejam wanted desperately enough to follow them all the way here for.

And if his suspicions were correct, than this would be the first real battle of ASL Pirates.

He was quick to inform the rest of ASL Pirates about the impending arrival. 

"He is here?" Sabo repeated slowly

"Yeah." Ace couldn't lie 

"I suppose that was to be expected." Sabo looked towards the ocean 

"Don't worry, though." Ace was quick to provide comfort "We've got your back."

"How long until he gets here?" Koala was the one to ask the question

"I'd say about a day, all things considered."

"Good." Koala smiled "It gives us more than enough time to prepare."

"All right, ASL pirates! As one of three commanding Captains, I give you my first order!" Ace commanded "Spread out! If Bluejam is after one of my brothers, I ain't gonna make it easier for him or his band of mongrels!"

"I've been itching for a good fight, shishishishi!" Luffy exclaimed

Sabo smiled a small smile, as they put their plan into motion.

-x-

True to Ace's prediction, Bluejam and his motley crew arrived to the island after a day had passed.

And what they found was Koala and Robin sitting casually on the sandy beach, roasting coconuts over open flame.

"These coconuts taste delicious, Rbin....." Koala announced while still chewing

"So it would appear, Koala-san." Robin smiled, with a note of amusement in her voice

"And who might you be?" Koala raised an eyebrow at Bluejam "Are you from 'round here? I've never seen you before......"

"Ah, no." Bluejam grinned "I am looking for someone actually. A captain of ASL Pirates. A little taller than you. He has a missing tooth."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Koala shrugged "Though to be honest, I haven't seen anyone land on this island, not since Robin and myself got shipwrecked here six days ago...."

Bluejam seethed as he heard this information. He was sure that the little bird would be here. Unless they saw him arrive and ran the hell out of here. Of course, there was always a possibility that the two girls in front of him were lying. Then, his eyes narrowed as he recognized one of them.

"You." Bluejam pointed at Robin "You are Nico Robin, the navigator of ASL Pirates. Which means that my little bird is still on this island."

"Well, it seems our cover has been blown, Koala-san." Robin looked at the other

"I don't mind." Koala's expression turned feral "It's more fun this way, actually."

Before Bluejam could react, Robin and Koala were upon him.

"Fishman Karate: Ocean's whirlwind!"

"Seis Fleurs: Trip!"

-x-

"So, he really was looking for you." Ace mused allowed

He, Sabo and Luffy were hidden in the bushes nearby, which enabled them to overhear Bluejam, Koala and Robin's conversation

"I suppose that's to be expected." Sabo chuckled dryly "Wealth and power......he can have it all if he brings me back. And then.....then I will probably never have freedom again."

"Don't worry. We won't let it happen."

With that, the three brothers vanished, one by one.

Bluejam was gonna regret ever coming after one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Bluejam, so I made him a greater-scope villain, because all villains get their ass kicked in the end. I hate him so much. Did I mention I hate Bluejam? Because I do.


	3. Little bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluejam is determined to find his target and bring him in. Luffy and co. are just as determined to keep him from doing so. Either way, this ain't gonna be pretty.

"Spread out." Bluejam instructed "We'll all search. If you find my little bird, call me. I'll deal with him myself."

His men were quick to obey. 

"And I'll deal with my little bird myself once I've found him." Bluejam whispered, with a crazed smile on his face

"Well, Imma make your job easier, Blue jay." a familiar voice resounded through the clearing "I am here."

Bluejam's mouth curled into a delighted smile as he stared at Sabo, his eyes filled with craving.

"There you are, my little bird." Bluejam said almost reverently "The truth of the matter is that you should be thanking me. Many would kill to have what you could have. Including myself."

"You don't mean.....?" Sabo's eyes widened 

"That's right, my little bird." Bluejam's eyes sparkled with glee "By the time this little mission is over, we'll both be fellow Nobles together. We'll have all the lesser beings serving us, catering to our every desire! We'll be rolling in wealth and comfort! Won't that be blissful, my little bird? Get him, boys!"

And as Bluejam and his men surrounded him, Sabo knew one thing.

Bluejam was insane.

And so, he did the only thing he could think of.

He took off running. 

Bluejam and his men were after him.

He was still able to remember and follow the plan they've made.

Once they arrived at the clearing Ace had chosen, Sabo turned around and swung his pipe at Bluejam. Bluejam, as expected, blocked the attack with his hand, then used his other hand to pin Sabo onto the ground.

"What are you gonna do to me now?" Sabo inquired, hoping to buy enough time for Ace and the others to pull whatever it was they were planning.

"Well, I am not much of a thinker." Bluejam laughed "But basically, it's like this. You will be returned to your old family, and eventually rise to the ranks of royalty. And as for me, I'll become a noble as a reward."

"I can't go back there....." Sabo protested weakly "I can't....."

"Don't worry, little bird. It will be okay." Bluejam promised "Porchemy, come here!"

And as Porchemy did, Sabo felt fear settling firmly in his gut. What were Ace and the others doing?

"Hold him until I find it." Bluejam ordered

And Porchemy did just that, while Bluejam rummaged around the bag they've brought along, until he pulled out what he had been looking for. A small syringe.

Sabo went into a full-blown panic mode when he saw it.

"Don't worry, little bird." Bluejam ran a hand along Sabo's arm, making Sabo shiver "It's just a sleeping drug. When you wake up, it'll all be over....."

Before the needle could sink into the tender flesh, a small stream of fire appeared and incinerated the syringe, burning Bluejam's hand in the process.

"Hello, Bluejam." Ace stepped out of the forest, a smirk on his face "You heard what he said. Don't. Do. It. Or else you'll have us to deal with."

"Cocky brats." Bluejam growled 

He whistled. His men came out of the woods as well, holding Robin, Koala and Law at a knife point. A man appeared behind Ace, ready to knock him out with a strike to the head.

"So what do you say, little bird?" Bluejam smiled "Either we do this or your friends die. What will your choice be?"

And then it happened.

Before Sabo could give an answer, flames suddenly began to cover an entire area, enveloping friend and foe alike, Sabo himself included.

He heard Bluejam and his men scream in pain, but he himself didn't feel any.

It was more like he was encased in a cocoon, one that exuded warmth, and a promise of protection. One that showed him that he was loved and cared for.

He suspected that Robin, Koala and Law were experiencing the same thing.

And just like that, it was over. 

Bluejam and his men were blessed with third-degree burns, even though they were still alive.

ASL pirates, on the other hand, remained unharmed.

"The storm is just beginning, my little bird." Bluejam grinned "You might have beaten us now, but we will return. Moreover, we were just a vanguard. Your parents want you back really badly, my little bird."

With that statement, Bluejam and his men returned to their boat, and disappeared within the vast blue sea soon after that.

"What did he mean by that?" Sabo frowned

"No idea." Ace shrugged "Don't worry, though. Whatever they throw at us, we can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Bluejam has some weird obsession with Sabo beyond the usual mercenary-target dynamic.


	4. Into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are best left alone.....and some conversations are best not had.

The little boat managed to make it to the next island.

"Right." Ace took charge "The first thing we do is find a place to stay for the night. The second thing we do is find more information. Bluejam said he and his crew were just vanguards earlier, and we need to know what we're up against."

"We should ask around, see if the locals could recommend us anything." Robin suggested

And so they did exactly as Robin suggested. They were in luck, as they found a nice place with good view of the sea. Robin, Ace and Law got rooms on the first, while Luffy, Koala and Sabo's rooms were on the second floor. With their accommodations for the night settled, it was time to get down to business.

And that was why they met at the hotel's own private restaurant.

"Hey, sir." Robin go the attention from one of the waiters "Are there any shady people lurking in these parts."

"Well, there is them." the waiter indicated to where three men and a woman were sitting "They are members of Shadow Spear, a bounty hunter organization which only accepts jobs from members of upper class, because they offer the most money."

Sabo grew pale upon hearing this. The doors opened and a new person entered. 

She wore disheveled clothes, and had an overall appearance of someone who lacked money. She was also clumsy, which became evident when she fell onto the floor. Sabo was quick to help her get up. 

Her eyes met his and she gave him an adoring look

"Thank you, mister.....?"

"Sabo. My name is Sabo." he introduced himself

"I am Myra." she beamed "Pleased to meet you, Sabo, and thanks for helping me out!"

"I think someone's got a crush." Ace nudged his brother

"That girl is bad news." Koala huffed "Trust me on this one."

-x-

Myra walked into the decrepit buildings that served as Shadow Spear's hideout in this town.

"Here I am, brother Theo!" she called out

Theo, Myra's older brother and leader of Shadow Spear, stepped forward and gave her a hug

"We've got our last job offer, Myra. With this, we'll get enough money to treat your illness." Theo grinned "Then we'll quit this job and return to being normal civilians, just like you've always wanted."

"Who is the target?" Myra asked

Theo showed her the photo. Myra adopted a sad expression.

"I don't want to do this, brother Theo." Myra looked at her brother with sad eyes "He seemed really nice."

"It's okay, Myra. It's not like we're hurting him or anything." Theo soothed her "He'll be better off where he is going."

"All right." Myra nodded, although she still seemed reluctant "You know best, big brother."

"Good." Theo grinned at her "Since you're closest to him among us, you have an easy part. Get even closer to him, and then make sure we can complete our final job without a hitch."

-x-

It had been two days since he last saw Myra, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

And he had bumped into her while buying supplies for the next portion of the journey. Literally.

"Hello again." Myra greeted him with a smile

"Hello." Sabo laughed awkwardly "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Myra shrugged "This little sleepy town is too boring, and I want to do something exciting. I've been meaning to ask if I can join your crew, actually."

"Well, I'll have to talk to Ace and Luffy, but in my opinion, you can."

-x-

"I don't like you." Luffy said bluntly

"I am with Luffy on this one." Ace said firmly "Luffy can read people accurately, therefore she is not to be trusted."

"I agreed with them." Koala looked up from the book she was reading "That girl will bring trouble, I can tell."

"All right." Sabo nodded "I am sorry."

"No problem." Myra smiled "They're right not to trust me, someone they've just met. Could we at least spend time together before you depart."

"Sure, it's the least I can do." Sabo nodded "There is a nice spot on the roof for stargazing."

Koala seethed inwardly at the offer.

"Sounds lovely."

And so Sabo and Myra spent the rest of the evening stargazing, illuminated by starlight and moonlight. And Myra hated it. Hated that she had to do this to ensure that Shadow Spears captured their intended target as planned.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice how much time had passed. 

"Time for you to leave." Sabo stood up "And for us to crash for the night."

He helped her get up, ever the perfect gentleman.

Once he had bid her farewell, and she had left, Koala turned to Sabo.

"I told you that girl is trouble." Koala snapped "She will only bring suffering."

Sabo was about to retort, but he next comment from Koala silenced him

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that is all." Koala said quietly

"I know." he whispered "Let's just hit the beds."

-x-

"They should all be asleep." Myra told her brother.

"Good." Theo nodded "All right, you all know what we have to do."

Sabo and Koala, who were both light sleepers, awoke with start when they heard footsteps approaching. Four men with lanterns stood around the two of them. On instinct, Sabo and Koala shielded their eyes from bright light.

"We are from Shadow Spear." one of them - apparently the leader - revealed "Urume."

"On it." Urume nodded 

And a strange mist enveloped Sabo and Koala, while avoiding the other four.

"We'll spare your friends." Urume assured "Too bad we can't say the same for both of you. You've been poisoned."

Another member knelt by Sabo and injected something into his bloodstream.

"An antidote to my poison mist." Urume explained "Your parents want you brought back alive. As for the girl, she's seen us, meaning that she dies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Koala die? If you know my style, you know the answer to this.
> 
> Luffy as soul reader is a thing in canon too, I believe
> 
> Also, why does everyone think Sabo will be better off with his birth parents? He tried his hardest to escape that cage.


	5. We're hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koala and Sabo fight back. However, Shadow Spear members are not about to go down easily, and so all ASL pirates get involved in what marks the start of their first major battle.
> 
> In the end, they fail, but from their failure, hope is reborn.

"Why?" Sabo turned to look at Myra "Why did you betray me?"

"Told you....." Koala, who was lying in his lap, said "Told you she was bad news.....that she would hurt you...."

"And you were right." Sabo took her hand in his "Sorry for doubting you."

"We did it to save you." Theo said smoothly "Those degenerates tricked you into abandoning your birth parents and throwing away your life of comfort. We'll help you get it all back, and help ourselves in the process. We'll kill all of them. You'll forget them and be saved from your own mistake."

"Nice speech." Ace, who had woken up, praised sarcastically "Too bad it's full of holes."

"Ace is right." Sabo said firmly "The ones I need saving from aren't my brothers or members of our crew. It's people like you. People who wish to lock me up in that kind of suffocating atmosphere again, an atmosphere that would swallow the person who I really am and replace me with a perfect little doll my parents wish me to be."

"Well said." Ace threw a pipe to Sabo

And Sabo caught it with ease, weighing it in his hand, before swinging it in a circular arc.

By this time, Robin, Luffy and Law had woken up as well, and all six members of ASL Pirates stood against Shadow Spear members.

"Remember this, you and your employers both." Ace announced with conviction "If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

As soon as Ace had finished his sentence, Sabo attacked Urume with the pipe, catching him by suprise and delivering a blow onto his head.

"It'd take more than that to bring me down." Urume shrugged

"Good thing I wasn't aiming for you, then." Sabo juggled the antidote in his left hand, smirking "Ace, give me cover while I help Koala."

"Gotcha." Ace nodded

-x-

"Thanks, Sabo." Koala smiled as she stood up "I feel a bit better already. Good enough to fight again, actually."

"Are you sure?" Sabo immediately frowned "Don't push yourself."

"You're still selfless, insisting I should take it easy when you're the one in the most danger." Koala's eyes turned to her savior "And that is exactly why I have to fight. Selfless people need someone to look after them while they are busy looking after the others."

"That's real cute." Theo stood up "But playtime is now over. So I'll end this little game and then we'll be our way to our final destination. Do it, little sister."

Everyone watched as Myra's eyes met Sabo's and stayed there. 

Fifteen seconds had passed before everyone realized what was really happening, but by then it was too late.

"I am Myra, your girlfriend." Myra took Sabo's hand in hers "You were kidnapped by pirates, and we're here to rescue you from them. We're going back to our homeland now."

Then her gaze shifted to the rest of ASL pirates.

"Sorry, but this is for his own good." Myra said softly "You speak of 'freedom', but all that freedom entails is being constantly on the run from the Marines and the World Government. You are willing to subject him to such a fate, and that's not right."

"Myra ate the Hypno-Hypno fruit." Theo explained "She has the power to hypnotize anyone and keep them under hypnosis for as long as she chooses to do so. So I suggest you give up on him."

And so, members of Shadow Spear were gone, their last assignment complete.

And one of the two people who kept ASL Pirates together was gone with them.

-x-

"It's my fault." Ace buried his head in his hands "We've lost our light, and it's all my fault."

Robin, Law, Koala and Luffy were seated on various crates, looking equally dejected, some even to the point of being physically sick.

"If we lost him, then we've gotta get him back." Luffy raised his head, his eyes shining with determination "We've gotta!"

"Luffy's right." Ace raised his head as well, with renewed hope "Rise up once again, ASL pirates! We've gotta get our co-captain and marksman back!"


	6. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of the ASL Pirates are ready for a rescue mission.

The waves rocked Shadowchaser, which was the ship belonging to Shadow spear. Sabo was given a room upstairs, one of the few guest rooms they had, and Myra was assigned to give him food. 

Which was easier said than done, considering the circumstances.

"I don't want it." Sabo pushed the plate away

"It's not healthy for you." Myra pointed out

"And since when did you or your group care whether I am healthy or not?" Sabo snapped "You are keeping me here against my will, and I am sure my darling parents don't want me to be that healthy either. Because I'd beat them up if I were."

And then Shadowchaser shook as cannonballs began ramming into its side. Even Sabo had trouble to remain standing. Yet, he recognized that ship, the ship that was his home for the last few months.

"Myra, hypnotize him again!" Theo yelled over the noise

Myra moved in to do so.

"Oh, no, you don't!" a familiar voice announced

"Shishishishi!"

Before Myra could activate her ability, another canon ball struck the ship and separated Myra from Sabo.

Then the ASL pirates boarded the ship, all of them looking very much pissed off.

Sabo quickly retreated to the hull, as he knew that this would soon get ugly.

"So." Ace straightened up and dusted his pants "You guys are even stupider than we've thought, thinking that kidnapping our crew member and throwing him back into the life he hates would be a good idea?"

In the next few minutes, things turned into an all-out brawl.

Robin held Myra down with her phantom limbs, Luffy and Koala were dealing with Urume and another one of Theo's underlings, and Law and Ace were busy preventing others from getting close to the hull.

-x-

"Thanks for paying us a visit." Sabo's parents greeted Bluejam "I take it that your retrieval of our wayward son didn't go successfully?"

"No." Bluejam frowned "I almost managed to do so, but he and his friends saw through my lie and beat me up."

"A most unfortunate failure." Sabo's father nodded "But I have reason to believe we can ensure it would never happen again. How would you like some assistance?"

"Well......" Bluejam pretended to be thinking "I'm sure some assistance would be appreciated."

Bluejam's lips curved into a crooked, lustful smile. He had other plans. Little bird's eyes shone with light of hope, hope for freedom. But Bluejam would snuff out that light, and tear down those white wings of his. He would never deliver the little bird to his parents. He would make him his and his alone.

His grin got even wider as several tough-looking men joined them.

"Some of them are Devil Fruit users." Stelly informed Bluejam "Those are my gift to you. Use them to make sure you bring my older brother back home."

-x-

The fight was turning ugly.

"Sabo, Koala!" Ace roared as he dodged yet another kick from Theo "Run into the cabin, and barricade yourselves there! We won't let them get through!"

Sabo grabbed his pipe from the deck, and then he and Koala wasted no time in doing as instructed.

"So now that they're out of your reach." Ace smirked "How about we got serious?"

"We're completing this mission, whether you like it or not." Theo pulled off his gloves, throwing them onto the deck, showing his hands, which were glowing green "I ate Radio Radio fruit. I can make any part of my body turn radioactive without affecting me. My enemies, on the other hand, are in for a world of pain, as I'm sure you can imagine. That's where Urume got inspiration and ingredients for her poison mist. Originally, I was going to use it to treat Myra's illness, but it didn't work, so we began our life of bounty hunting, in order to earn enough money to cover the cost for real treatment. Which we will if we capture and deliver our last target to our last clients. My little sister's life is on the line, so I can't let you or anyone else stop us!"


	7. Kindness returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me do for you what you had done for me.

"Go ahead and try." Ace's replied "You may be protecting a member of the family, but so are we."

"Don't be silly." Theo laughed "He's not even your biological family member. Plus, he'd be better off with people who are his biological family....."

"And what gives you the right to make such a call? You people are so ignorant it almost hurts me physically when I listen to you." Ace shook his head sadly "He spent years cooped up in that place, enduring the suffocating atmosphere, just because he felt he owed those people for bringing him into this world. Familial ties aren't always what you want them to be. That's why an option of choosing your family exists in this world. And here you are, ignorantly saying he'd be better off if he were back in that cage, when you don't know a damn thing about how he feels! So.....let me show you exactly how I feel about people like you....."

And then the fires erupted.

"Room!" Law announced "Shambles!

He transported himself, Myra, Luffy and Robin to a relatively safe location.

"Why did you transport me too?" Myra frowned

"I want to resolve this without further suffering." Law admitted "I'll cure you. I know how it feels like to be obliged to do amoral stuff because of an illness. So, will you please allow me to operate on you?"

After a brief hesitation, Myra nodded.

"Good." Law put on his surgical gloves and then got to work.

-x-

Koala stared down at the sleeping boy in her lap, determination shining in her eyes. Before meeting Sabo, she viewed all nobles as sadistic assholes who had no regard for human life, but Sabo turned those views onto their head. He was everything a noble was not. He valued freedom, whether it be his own or someone else's. She knew this. She experienced this.

_  
"Did you really think you could escape, slave?" one of her pursuers mocked "Time for you to return to your master, like a good little property you are."_

_"I don't.....please don't take me there....." Koala pleaded softly "I'll do anything, but please do not take me back....."_

_"Shut up, filth!"_

_Her eyes widened as she saw a fist approaching her, and she closed her eyes, expecting pain._

_Pain which never came._

_The fist was stopped by a pipe. A pipe held by a young boy, somewhere around her own age._

_"You heard her." the boy proclaimed "Don't take her back there."_

_"And what are you gonna do about it, squirt?"_

_They got their response in the form of being beaten into unconsciousness by a pipe-wielding boy._

_"Sorry about that." the boy gave her a beaming smile, as he helped her stand up "My name is Sabo. May I know yours?"_

_"Koala." she looked away "I am a runaway slave. That's why they were chasing me."_

_"Freedom should never be taken away from anyone." Sabo commented, giving her a serious look "I am one of acting Captains of ASL Pirates. You could join us if you want. Then you'll never be enslaved again, I promise you that."  
_

Yes. Sabo valued freedom above everything else. And now it was being threatened by a group of people whose sole aim was to snatch it away from him. Koala never hated anyone as much as she hated them, not even her own pursuers from back then.

And she would do for him exactly what he had done for her.

She would keep his freedom intact.

Even if it killed her.

-x-

The Shadow Spears and the ASL Pirates parted ways amicably, seeing no reason to continue the conflict now that Myra was cured.

The ASL Pirates continued to sail, soon coming across to another island, one they agreed they had to explore. They decided to split up, with the promise to return and share their findings.

Koala headed westward. 

She didn't get very far, when a hand grabbed her from behind and another clamped her mouth shut.

"Hello, dear." Bluejam whispered "We've been waiting to ambush you on this island. We've been informed how you and little bird first met. Let's re-enact that scene with a different outcome, shall we?"

Koala glared at him. All she could think about was how she was gonna kick this son of a bitch in the nuts at the first chance she got.

She was dragged to the cave and tied up to the tree in front of it, watching as Bluejam and the others started the fire. 

She knew their plan. Wait for Sabo to come rescue her and then capture him. 

Well, they were sorely mistaken. This time, she would be the one doing the rescuing.

She found what she was looking for. A sharp stone served to cut the ropes binding her wrists. Now all she had to do was wait for Sabo to show up, and then show those pigs where her loyalty lay.

-x-

Bluejam looked up with a grin. Sabo stood nearby, panting for breath. A man crept from behind him, ready to knock him out.

Koala's bindings fell off, and she leapt into the action

"Freedom shouldn't be taken away from anyone, least of all Sabo." Koala kicked the assailant into the shin "A good friend of mine taught me that a long time ago."

Her eyes met Sabo's, and a silent understanding passed between them.


	8. Guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will never let you fall  
> I'll stand up with you forever  
> I'll be there for you through it all  
> Even if saving you sends me to heaven
> 
> Koala repays her debt

Koala watched in satisfaction as the man's bones cracked, and she saw him fall backwards, away from his target.

Upon seeing this, Bluejam arose and made his way over to Sabo, who had fallen, picking him up by the wrist and lifting him up to his eye level.

"You're coming with me, little bird, back to where you belong." Bluejam whispered "Whether you'd like it or not."

Sabo recoiled. Bluejam's breath stunk of cheap booze, and he didn't like being in close proximity to him.

"Please let me go." Sabo whispered "I don't want to be caged again."

"Too bad." Bluejam gave him a crooked smile "You are going. We are going."

And something in Koala snapped. This conversation reminded her too much of her own predicament she was in four years ago. Except this time, the roles had been reversed.

Because the person that had helped her was the one in her shoes, and she was in his.

"Get away from him!" Koala screamed

Before Bluejam could react, she jumped into the air, then she slammed her leg down onto his head. She followed up on it by picking up the pipe that Sabo had dropped, and she brought it down onto Bluejam's head for good measure as well. She used his brief state of disorientation to pull Sabo away from him.

"You once saved me and my freedom." Koala whispered "Now I am repaying that favor."

She didn't pay attention to little details, such as the fact that her face was hotter than usual, or that her heart thumped a little faster than usual.

Then they both turned and ran down the snow-covered road.

"Get back here!" Bluejam yelled, as he ran after them

-x-

They took refuge in an abandoned building. They heard his footsteps approach, saw him scanning the area, before they heard footsteps moving farther away. They both sighed in relief.

"I'll go first, just in case it's a trick and he is waiting outside to grab you with his filthy paws." Koala moved towards the door and stepped outside

A minute later, she poked her head back in.

"All clear." she informed "You can come out now."

Cautiously, Sabo stepped out as well, joining his friend as they made their way back to where they started. Back to their ship.

Back to where their final showdown against Bluejam and his lackeys would take place.

They held each other's hands, giving strength and reassurance to one another.

That it would be all right.

That they would win, together.

That their freedom would never be taken away, by anyone.


	9. Against the waves of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASL Pirates vs Bluejam: part 1

"Took you long enough." Ace greeted them upon seeing their return "Now come on, we have a fight to prepare for!"

Sabo and Koala shared amused looks, before they joined Ace and the rest of ASL Pirates on their ship. 

They observed as the trees started rustling, and four men in white suits stepped out of the trees. All of them wore the crest of Outlook family on their suits. They lined up on the shore, staring at the boat and its crew with unreadable expressions. However, they made no move to attack, and instead kept waiting.

Finally, Bluejam and Porchemy joined them, and they all turned around to face them. They raised their arms and saluted.

"Finally, we get to good stuff. Try to avoid harming little bird at any cost." Bluejam gave everyone a crooked grin "If others try to interfere, you have my permission to kill them."

"Understood." they responded in perfect sync

"People saluting Bluejam?" Sabo whispered to Koala "And following his orders? I need brain bleach....."

"You are not the only one." Koala patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Then one of the mercenaries transformed into a bull, while still maintaining his humanoid features. Then he leaped onto the ship. Hands sprouted from the deck, slowing his descent to make sure that the ship didn't suffer any damages. Once he landed, more hands sprouted around him, trying to immobilize him. Then, Sabo came at him with a pipe.

"You are at disadvantage against me." Sabo swung the pipe onto his head "Bluejam ordered you not to harm me, but I've never been given an order not to harm you. Or any order for that matter, since I am one of the people giving orders, rather than receiving them."

"Actually, that's incorrect." the bull man replied "His exact words were 'try not to'."

Sabo winced as his opponent's arm collided with his chest.

"And harming you would make the capture easier, if you ask me." the bull man concluded "After all, an unconscious person can't fight back."

Then a scary presence appeared behind both of them.

"Devil Fruit users get a supernatural power to give them an edge in a fight." Koala smiled sweetly at both Sabo and his opponent "But they have a weakness: water. Fishman Karate: High Kick!"

With that, she sent the bull human flying over the railing and into the sea. 

"That was as brilliant as it was cruel." Sabo looked at Koala with awe

"Thanks. I try." she smiled

-x-

Bluejam was annoyed. Not only have Sabo and Koala defeated his best subordinate, thus dealing the major blow to the whole operation, but they were sailing away. The little bird was getting away.

"Not on my watch." he pulled out a Devil Fruit out of his bag. Tori Tori no Mi: Model Albatross, as it was. Outlook told him not to eat it unless absolutely necessary, and Bluejam had deemed it necessary. He was rather partial to becoming a bird, being named after one and all that. He also loved the irony of a big bird capturing a little bird. He took a bite and chewed.


	10. Albatross falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASL Pirates vs Bluejam: final part

Ace and others watched in horror as an albatross swooped in and grabbed Sabo with its talons, before turning around and flying back to the shore they left behind. 

Once there, the albatross turned back into Bluejam, who stared down at his prize.

"I've got you now, my little bird." Bluejam whispered "And I ain't letting you go."

"That's what you said last 40 times." Sabo shot back 

"Well, this time would be different." Bluejam pointed out "Because I didn't have my Devil Fruit at those times. Albatrosses could endure traveling long distances. I could take you there myself and no one would know. And even if they did, they couldn't stop me, as none of them can fly."

"There is someone who can: Mera Mera no Mi user." Sabo smirked "And by lucky coincidence, my sworn brother ate that very fruit."

Bluejam seethed inwardly, though he didn't let it show. Because as much as he hated to admit it, little bird was right. By transforming its user into living fire, Mera Mera no Mi gave them the ability to fly through the air as flames.

This would put a huge dent into his plan, forcing him to maneuver around not being the only fruit user who could fly.

"And come to think of it, Hana-Hana no Mi could also allow the user to fly, by combining their phantom appendages into wings and sprouting them from your own hips." Sabo mused out-loud

"Oh, you feeling rebellious, little bird?" Bluejam sneered "Come to think of it, your parents never specified that I couldn't bring you back damaged......Now which limb of yours would you like me to amputate?"

"Fuck you." Sabo spat onto his outstretched palm

"You have a potty mouth, little bird." Bluejam grinned "Your parents won't be pleased if I brought you back with manners like that. I've changed my mind. Rather than dismembering you, I'll wash your mouth. Give me a bucket and a bar of soup, fellas!"

The mercenaries managed to complete the task given in a record time. Bluejam filled the bucket with seawater and then dunked Sabo's head in, before pushing soap into his mouth and scrubbing fervently, watching as the mouth filled with soap. Then he dunked Sabo's head back into the water to rinse it out. He threw the contents into the sea and was about to do it again, when he was pushed into the sea from behind. Koala stood on the cliff, arms outstretched.

"Go drown yourself, stupid albatross-baka!" she yelled down "Next time you pull something like this, make sure you don't pull it on my b.....best friend!"

Bluejam growled as he watched Sabo and Koala snigger on top of the cliff.

Just as he began to lose strength, a hand pulled him out of the water and onto the boat. He found Ace, Robin, Law and Luffy staring at him with menacing expressions.

"Dying is too good for you." Ace snarled, punching him in the face "That was for my brother!"

"I heard you wanted to dismember Sabo-ya earlier." Law grinned ferociously "I can dismember people too, and then put them back together. Would you like a demonstration?"

And it was then that Bluejam knew.......

That he had fucked up.

-x-

The delivery bird dropped the newspapers and a package into Outlook III's outstretched hand

"As a token of gratitude from me and my best friend for looking out for us, we're sending this package to you. Signed, Koala." Outlook III read "Let's see what's inside the package then."

They opened the package.

And all three of them let out horrified screams.

Inside was Bluejam's severed head, with another note attached. Note they never got to read, for they all fainted on the spot.

  
This is a warning. Never come after our brother ever again, or you'll regret it.

-Ace and Luffy-

P.S: Robin, Law and Koala would like to add that the same goes for their friend.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this arc


	11. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy appears, one who is powerful and deadly.

It was just another afternoon in Holy city of Mariejois, and the wind was swaying through the trees. Inside a darkened room, two men were talking.

"Of course, Sir." the man to the left bowed "It shall be done."

"Just be sure not to fail." the man to the right said "I don't want any of my goods damaged."

"Of course not, Sir." the man to the left promised "I'll be on my way now."

And the man left, leaving his superior alone in the darkness.

-x-

"Definitely not." Sabo said firmly, pushing it away

"Aw, but it would have looked cute on you." Koala pouted, holding a light blue shirt in her hand

"That's the thing." Sabo looked away "I am not supposed to be cute, I am supposed to be tough. I am a pirate."

"But......."

"No buts. I am one of your Captains, and I order you to put that away."

Koala pouted once again, but did as she was told.

"Guys." Robin interrupted "Who is that?"

Sabo and Koala turned around, to see a man standing there, looking at them with wide eyes. The moment they saw him, though, he turned around and fled.

"What was that about?" Sabo wondered aloud

"Don't know, but he seems interesting." Robin smiled slightly "What do you say on having an adventure of our own, just the three of us?"

Sabo and Koala nodded earnestly, and they began to follow the strange man from the distance. 

Their chase led them to the middle of a forest.

And then, each one of them was knocked out with a well-placed blow to the back of the head.

-x-

"Koala, Robin and Sabo haven't yet come back." Ace looked at the dark skies "Do you think we should search for them."

"Probably." Law agreed 

"Luffy, you stay there. That way, if anything did happen, at least you'd be safe."

Luffy pouted, but complied, watching Ace and Law vanish in the darkness of the night.

Darkness was their ally.

It would keep Ace and Law safe.

Sabo, Koala and Robin too.

So then, why was Luffy so worried?


End file.
